I thought you knew
by foreveramoon
Summary: Did anyone else know cronus Had a affair with a human? neither did the gods. Given the history with Cronus barely any of the gods trust their new sibling. he has to earn their trust by doing the given task at hand from each and everyone one. but the last one considered the easiest may be the hardest thing he has to do...handle a teenage half blood with a bad temper...


_"How is it even remotely possible?" the question lingered throughout the throne room of Olympus._

_Each of the gods looked down in awe and disgust at the demigod boy that stood before them._

_"Oh not demigod, I prefer the term demi-titan if you please." The boy announced looking up at them with a pleasant smile._

_"How is this possible?" Aphrodite's glorious voice rang through the hall silencing anything that had even dared to breathe in their presence._

_"Well you see, Cronus had an affair with this woman named Rechiel and they had me. So-"_

_"We know how this is a possible child. How did Cronus escape to do it?" Zeus' thundering voice demanded._

_"You might want to talk a little more respectfully considering I am an elder. And to answer your dumbfounded question he didn't escape." The boy announced a sudden wave of authority covering his childish voice. "Someone got in."_

_"That is impossible, the seal of _ _Tartarus is impossible to break." Artemis whispered._

_"I assume you are familiar with the word 'cheat code?'" the boy asked regaining his childish ways._

_"There was no 'cheat code'." Zeus voiced._

_"to every spell there is a reverse. My mother just knew the reverse." The boy announced._

_"What is your name?" Poseidon asked standing._

_"Meamoes, after Mnemosyne." He announced._

_"We are getting off topic!" Athena seethed looking pointedly in poisedons direction._

_"why have you not come and bared this news to us?" Zeus demanded._

_"Frankly you guys were too naïve. If I do recall correctly." The boy announced with a shrug of his shoulders._

_"You are in a twelve-year old body and you dare to call us naïve?" Hades asked looking the boy straight in the eyes with an amused expression on his face._

_Clearly he was enjoying the havoc this boy was inflicting on his family._

_"Would you prefer I look like you?" the boy asked._

_"if you would be so kind." Hades gestured with his hand._

_In the second that Hades had, asked the boy had grown to the height of the rest of the gods. His boyish features disappearing into a mans. His stick arms buffed with scars appearing along with his legs. The boys dull brown eyes turned brilliant grey and his long locks shortened out._

_The nymphs who stood at the door merely scurried off in all directions causing panic among themselves watching as the boy turned into a giant._

_The gods stared in amazement while Hades and Artemis smirk at the discomfort the gods where emitting off of themselves._

_"Now that that's settled. May we continue on with our conversation?" the boy was now a man. His once weak voice emitted power and authority. Watching with great satisfaction as the gods took their seat and nodded once for the…demi-titan to continue._

_"As you may have register I am only a half titan. Merely as strong as you. I only wish to join you." The demi-titan said coolly._

_"How do we know we can trust you?" Apollo asked hiding the fear well behind his voice._

_"Simply you can't. I'm going to cause destruction, cause fights among all of you, I can only say I am your sibling." The demi-titan says with a small smirk._

_"You will cause destruction and wreak havoc among all of us but yet you expect us to trust you? Absolutely not!" Zeus boomed clearly loosing any trace of fear from his sibling that was replaced with anger._

_The others agreed quickly._

_"Now, wait a minute. If I am to impose correctly on our sibling I believe he is saying he can not do worse than what we have." Hades announced standing up to walk towards his sibling with a hand to his shoulder._

_"Is this in fact what you mean?" Hera asked genially interested in what the lost sibling had to say._

_"Of coarse." The demi-titan agrees._

_The mummers coming from the gods were welcome news to Meamoes. They were contemplating his request as he had planned._

_"No." the one voice made Meamoes frown._

_"Absolutely not." Zeus announced again. "We have had enough violence to last eons we do not need more when we are in a state of peace." He continued._

_"Zeus, if I may call you that. You simply do not want me around, is which I am assuming. You feel threatened by my presence. I am merely here to gain a family. I do not wish to threaten your title." Meamoes assured. _

_"Come on brother. Can he do no more harm than we have?" Poseidon asked coming to rest a reassuring hand on his brothers shoulders._

_The gods quickly agreed with poisedons point._

_"Enough!-" Zeus seethed when the noise of his siblings was to great for him to concentrate. "- if he is to be related he must pass the tests." He stated simply._

_Everyone visibly relaxed at the answer in which was given until he added "By each of the council."_

_Being the ruthless gods that they were each and everyone has given Meamoes a task so grueling Zeus himself was fearful for the said worth Meamoes. But with each task given, each task was accomplished._

_When it came to Hades he had to take the job of Charon and deliver the dead to their said resting grounds._

_When it came to Athena He was ordered to watch over her most beloved owl. (easier said than done)_

_As he earned trust among the gods two had become his most favored allies. _

_Hades being as though he took his side, and Artemis. Being the motherly figure he longed for._

_But even being her favorite did not give him the slide on the easy side._

_"Guide my daughter throughout her years." She stated simply with a wide smile on her face._

_Meamoes only nodded not expecting this to be his hardest task._


End file.
